


Morals

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Cannot get a break, Past Rape/Non-con, Reincarnation, Sad Vibes in this House, Suicide, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Marrying a God isn't all its cracked up to be.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg (implied), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Chat Blanc (Unwilling), Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Morals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ass Pirate Luka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027347) by [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll). 



> Loosely based off an AU from my discord :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/6TUyYEVr

When people think of being married to a god they think of being swept off their feet and carried from their horrible lives to a life of extreme luxury, lavish temples to live in, expensive robes to wrap around their perfect bodies their lovers blessed them with. They think of the finest food in the world being hand fed to them by their lover before they are carried away to the softest bed made of memory foam with fluffy blankets and down pillows for a passionate night of gentle love-making before falling asleep next to one another whispering loving words to another.

These assumptions were very wrong, yes there was luxury everywhere and plenty of sex but there was no saving, there was no loving words, at least none for Nathaniel.

When he was younger he did have a bad life, yes. He was taken away at a young age due to his ability to make anything - other than food - that he desired, and raped constantly when the smugglers who had him couldn’t find a woman to force themselves upon. But he was saved from that, by a kind man. He was a captain of a ship and the son of a god to boot, with _impressive_ toolage to say the least.

His years on that ship were the best in his life, ages sixteen to twenty-one he lived on Captain Couffine’s boat making tools for the crew. They never pressured him and when he eventually did open up to sex again they treated him with the utmost care, never pushing him beyond his limits unless they had all agreed to it.

He met amazing people on that ship, like Marc Anciel, a mischievous son of Plagg who was basically the handyman of the group and a sucker for gossip. A beefy man who went by the name Kim Lê Chiến who had an odd love of chickens. A Genius named Max Kanté who could build almost anything with the right tools. Among others he also finally got to see his sister again - Marinette - she was just as loving as the day he saw her last. His caution of them all melted away as fast as an icecube outside on a hot summer day, until he could confidentiality say that they were something akin to his second family.

But then everything went south. A new disease popped up - people called it Akuma - anyone it infected was driven mad and tried to kill and destroy as much as possible until they were taken out or chained up. As it turns out the king - the person who was supposed to keep us all safe - was the one who started the virus and had near full control of what it did and who it infected, _just_ so he could get some jewelry that he refused to reveal the purpose of having. But he was the king, with hundreds of guards and lords and soldiers at his beck and call. He was untouchable.

It also didn’t help that he had an immortal unstoppable powerhouse with no morals on his side. Blanc - a being no one had seen in eons - suddenly showed up out of nowhere and did the king's bidding at the drop of a hat. Luckily he seemed to get tired easily so he wasn’t too dangerous, just wear him out and he would leave for weeks on end to recharge. Unluckily Gabriel figured out he can create things other than riches and tools, like lifeforce.

He was dragged from the ship kicking and screaming as his friends tried desperately to get to him, they all knew what happened to people who were brought to the castle, Mylene was such a sweet girl before they got their filthy claws on her and drained her lifeforce.

At first Nathaniel was ok with it, yeah he would die but at least he wouldn’t be forced to create horrid weapons of mass destruction. He found out this wasn’t the case too late.

Whoever told Gabriel that Nathaniel could make lifeforce apparently also told him that sex boosted his powers. Day by day Nathaniel clung to what was left of his sanity in the hope that his friends were coming for him. But alas, after 6 months of being defiled over and over to power the crazed god no one ever came, not one single person, no sign of the boat, no shouting from behind the doors to suggest they had even attempted. It was just him and his captors.

Eventually Blanc changed, he grew a conscience and started attempting to kill his former master. Things were getting better but he still refused to allow Nathaniel to return to his crew, claiming they would turn the redhead against him. The god ignored his sorrows - either unaware or uncaring of how much the creator hated it in the castle - and acted as if they were a happy couple, bringing him lavish robes and heavy jewelry as if it made up for the six months of anguish Nathaniel went through. He talked of starting a family and threw a godly temper tantrum when Nathaniel voiced his protests at the idea of having children. His idea of making love was brutal fucking - paying no mind to Nathaniel’s panic attacks as his mind forced him to rewatch everything he had gone through with the smugglers - with no kind of aftercare other than a harsh kiss and the ~~threat~~ promise of doing it again in the morning.

But Blanc didn’t stop there, he even forced Nathaniel to marry him. With the threat of his friend's death looming over him Nathaniel reluctantly walked down the aisle as his friends and family were forced to watch him marry the power hungry god.

Blanc claimed an island for his own, killing the king in front of all the residents just to make an example of those who went against him. He named himself their god and ruler, making Nathaniel the head priest at his new temple he had constructed.

Slowly Nathaniel lost all hope of his friends saving him, he only was ‘allowed’ to see them on weekends, and even then Blanc made sure to keep him within his sight, leaving him with no options to tell anyone anything or even _attempt_ an escape.

He cried himself asleep every night but it was ok, he was fine, he would be happy as long as Blanc didn’t hurt anyone anymore. As long as his friends were safe he could put up with this.

But then his mentality failed. His screams shook the island when he heard of his former captains ‘accidental’ fall from the crows nest. He cried rivers when he learned of the flying knife that cut down Max. He sobbed till his tear ducts burned when Blanc brought him his sister's drowned body. One-by-one his friends died in _accidents_ , but Nathaniel knew, he saw Blanc’s smirk at their funerals.

It happened over and over, until only one of his former crewmates was left. Marc, sweet kind mischievous Marc. He watched as Blanc mentally tormented the Raven, till he took a knife to his own throat.

Blanc thought he won, all the others were gone which means Nathaniel would have no choice but to love him right? He was proven wrong when he found his love lying in their bed motionless, his chest wasn’t moving. There was no evidence on how he died, his heart just stopped, like it had given up.

Blanc tore the place apart in his rage and locked his body away in his temple, retreating to his mindscape, vowing he would return when his love was reincarnated.

Hundreds of years later he awoke, with one thought in his head.

_Get to Paris_

When he got there he saw something horrid. The worthless deckhand’s reincarnation kissing _his_ love, holding what was rightfully _his_.

A sinister smile wormed his way onto Blanc’s face, he’d forced the mortal to off himself once, he could do it again.

Someone bumped into him, cutting off his thoughts. “Oh I’m sorry are you new here? I’m Marinette! Whats your name?” The owner of the voice had dark hair - that looked almost blue in the light - and matching bluebell eyes.

_The seamstress._

She could be his way in, thinking fast he quickly altered a few memories and edited the world to his liking.

“Adrien, Adrien Agreste.”

“Woah, like the model?”

“Yes, its my first day would you mind showing me around?”

“Of course!”

_Well Anciel hope your ready, I’m not going easy on you this time._

_Let the games begin._

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a vent fic and then I got attached
> 
> (DW Marc wont die, at least not if I have anything to say about it)


End file.
